wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shandris Feathermoon
Shandris Feathermoon was one of the most loyal warriors in Tyrande Whisperwind's employ. As a fearless archer and huntress, Shandris stayed by Tyrande's side through the millennia of solitude she was kept away from her love, Malfurion. Shandris came to lead a cadre of Sentinels known as the Shadowleaves. The War of the Ancients Shandris first met Tyrande Whisperwind during the War of the Ancients. Shandris found herself orphaned depressed, and ignored, until Tyrande took responsibility for her when the priestesses were in camp. Shandris soon started to idolize Tyrande and followed her everywhere, learning the minute arts of divine magic and healing from the goddess-Touched priestess. She secretly accompanied the Sisters into battle, shooting from the trees (her only rivals with the bow are Sylvanas and Lady Vashj). When Xavius attacked Furion and Tyrande, Shandris distracted him by shooting him just as he was about to strike the death blow to Stormrage. The arrow lodged in his chest enabled Malfurion to use his druidic powers to turn Xavius into a tree. Tyrande was spirited away during the battle. Shandris hounded Malfurion to launch a rescue operation, only to discover Tyrande's return in the company of Dath'Remar and the dissent Highborne. Following the War, Shandris was initially made a priestess, but later became Tyrande's Second in commanding the Sentinels ''The Sundering's ending establishes that Shandris was on the cusp of a romantic relationship with Jarod Shadowsong. Exactly what happened to him and the relationship is unknown.'' The Third War thumb|Shandris Feathermoon Shandris was stirred from her long vigil by the orcish hordes. When they began to assault the forest, Shandris and her Sentinels attacked. During these battles, Grom Hellscream managed to kill the demigod Cenarius. Horrified, Shandris and the Shadowleaves retreated deeper into Ashenvale to warn their superiors. Tyrande quickly surmised that the invaders must leave. Shandris loyally obeyed, and together, they sensed a looming darkness. Shandris believed it to be the orcs, who killed Cenarius, but Tyrande was still unsure. Shandris remained deeper in the foothills of Hyjal while Tyrande took care of the human and orcish problem. But her encampment came under heavy attack by the Undead, and they barely beat them back. When Tyrande arrived with the survivors of the demonic attack, she knew that the time had come to awaken the druids once more. Shandris stayed behind to defend Hyjal and the World Tree, Nordrassil, while Tyrande went out to awaken the druids. Shandris bravely fought back the demons and undead, until she saw a massive demonic force amassing at the base of the mountain. She almost lost hope, when Tyrande and Furion arrived, with human and orcish allies at their back. Together, they formed a plan to dupe Archimonde into destroying himself. Jaina defended the human base, while Thrall took charge of the orcish encampment. Finally, Shandris stayed with the night elven base at the highest point on the mountain. Shandris survived the war and is now the general of the Night Elf Sentinels, after Tyrande retired following the fiasco of chasing Illidan to the ruins of Dalaran. She can be found in the Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas. Quotes Shandris: "I'll follow you for the rest of my life, my lady!" Tyrande: "Don't call me that, I'm still Tyrande." Shandris: "Yes, my lady" :- Shandris to Tyrande after Tyrande unexpectantly inherits the title of high priestess "Tyrande! Praise Elune, you've made it! The Undead appeared out of nowhere and attacked our village without warning." :- Shandris to Tyrande after Tyrande's arrival. Sources * Taken mostly from the text at http://www.lunarfalls.com/WarCraft/character_fg.html#Feathermoon Lunarfalls * Shandris also features prominently in the War of the Ancients Trilogy. Statistics of Shandris from Warcraft III * 450 HP (+45% more than a regular Night Elf Archer) * 27-32 piercing ranged damage (+74% more than a regular Night Elf Archer) * 0 medium armor (same as a regular Night Elf Archer) * Abilities ** Hide (invisibility at night but must remain motionless) Shandris's in-game model for Warcraft III was identical to that of Sylvanas Windrunner, but with the skin tone and hair color of a Night Elf. Feathermoon, Shandris Feathermoon, Shandris Feathermoon, Shandris Feathermoon, Shandris Feathermoon, Shandris Feathermoon, Shandris Category:Old Heroes